


Gracefully

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future Fic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Supreme starts to come into power, Cordelia accepts her impending death. Misty doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

After Cordelia realized the next Supreme was in their midst, she knew she didn’t have much time left. It was devastating, but she had been preparing herself for this possibility for years. It was a little difficult to accept, but she was okay with this. A new Supreme would take over the Coven and hopefully continue what she started. But she worried about Misty’s reaction to her impending death. Her wife had suffered losses too, and she wasn’t sure how this was going to go. Cordelia swayed on her feet and grabbed onto the banister. “Are you okay, Mrs. Day?” asked a student.

Cordelia smiled at her. “Yes, I am,” she lied. She wondered who the next Supreme was. She suspected it was one of the newest witches who had recently moved in, but she wasn’t completely sure. It could be any one of them and that was the problem. After sitting on the steps for a few minutes, Cordelia’s dizziness faded and she headed towards the kitchen.

Misty looked up at her and beamed. “Hey. We’re thinking of ordering pizza for dinner. You in?”

She nodded. “Sounds good.” Cordelia didn’t have much of an appetite, really, but she didn’t want to let anyone know what was going on yet. Plus, she was always in for pizza, one of her favorites.

Misty eyed her in concern. Something was wrong, but she didn’t want to push Cordelia about anything in front of their students. It would only backfire on her. “Okay, we’ll order then. I’ll put on some Fleetwood Mac so we can enjoy the rest of our night.”

Her head now pounding, Cordelia could barely nod. She made her way to the couch to take a nap. A worried Misty let her sleep since she didn’t want to wake up her clearly sick wife. She had no idea about the tragedy that was about to land on their doorstep. 

Cordelia waffled on telling anybody the news, but as she got progressively worse, she knew she could no longer keep it a secret. She pulled Misty aside first to tell her – she’d been calling their children (and grandchildren) later to break the news. “The new Supreme is coming into power.”

“That’s why you’ve been sick lately.” Misty felt like falling apart, but she couldn’t do it. She had to take charge of this situation, no matter how much she didn’t want to.

“Yes. I’m dying, Misty. And there’s nothing any of us can do to stop it.”

Against her wishes, Misty’s eyes flooded with tears. “But can’t you hold on a little longer? I can’t lose you, Cordelia. I can’t. Don’t make me a widow.” She couldn’t do this without her.

Cordelia teared up too. “I will not go down the same path as my bitch of a mother, Misty. I’m sorry, but I’ve accepted this. I know it’s hard, but you have to do so too. We’ve had a hard life, aren’t we? We’ve made sure that the Coven grows in numbers every day and that witches are safe. We’ve welcomed some wonderful children and we’re pretty kick-ass grandmas. I’m proud of leaving this legacy before. I don’t regret anything I did, which includes resurrecting you.”

Misty tried to hold back her sobs, but failed. “I want to follow you. We’ve been together for thirty-two years.”

“No! Don’t you dare say that, Misty. I want you to move on and try to be as happy as you possibly can. Just because I’m going to die doesn’t mean you should too. I know it’s hard – this is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do – but it’s for the greater good. It doesn’t seem like that now, but it’s for the best.” And fuck, now she was sobbing. This wasn’t what Cordelia wanted to happen. She put her forehead on Misty’s and the two cried it out together for a few minutes before pulling themselves together.

They went out into the living room, and Cordelia called all the girls in. “What’s going on?” questioned Zoe.

Cordelia took a deep breath before she started speaking. “The next Supreme is in this very room. I don’t know who she is yet, but I would like to know. And because of this, I’m dying. I have accepted my fate and look forward to finding out who will be in charge next. This girl will continue on the legacy I have created. You will be in charge of every witch that walks through these doors. And then there will be a new Supreme. I told you before that this is the way it works. We will perform the Seven Wonders in a few days to figure this out. And I know you’re upset about my fate, but don’t be. I’ve lived a full live – it’s okay.” She just hoped she could convince them of that fact.

Cordelia and Misty spent the next few days preparing for the end. Cordelia said goodbye to their family (it was a horrible experience no one ever wanted to repeat again) and talked to each witch individually. She wanted to make sure that they didn’t devolve in the chaos that the Coven had become when Fiona rolled back into town.

The Seven Wonders were performed, and the next Supreme was chosen – Queenie’s youngest daughter, a very gifted girl. They lost several witches, losses Cordelia had expected, but hoped wouldn’t happen. She mourned for them even as her health declined rather quickly.

The next morning, Misty woke up to find out her worst nightmare had come to fruition. She tried to wake her sleeping wife, but Cordelia was cold to the touch – she had died peacefully in the night. There had been no suffering for her, but Misty took no comfort in that fact. Her wails of grief woke the girls, and they came running to see if anything had happened. They comforted Misty as best as they could, but nothing helped. 

The Coven mourned their beloved Cordelia, but celebrated their new Supreme, Catherine, at the same time. And nobody was surprised when Misty followed her wife into death two months later. She tried her best to hold on, but her heart broke and couldn’t be pieced back together.


End file.
